This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present system and techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
When an aircraft (e.g., a military aircraft or a commercial airliner) is being serviced, a stationary power system (e.g., bridge mounted power system), a fixed central power system, or a mobile ground power cart may supply electrical power necessary for basic operations while the aircraft's engines are not being used to power the aircraft. The power source may include an electrical generator (e.g., diesel or gasoline engine driven generator) or an electrical power grid. Typically, the aircraft is electrically connected to the ground power by way of an electrical connector mating. Existing ground power connectors typically include open orifices through which the connectors on the electrical aircraft are connected. The repeated connection and disconnection associated with connecting the ground power with the aircraft may wear the connectors, effectively limiting the number of connections that may be made between the aircraft and ground power. Furthermore, due to the construction of the connectors, the force needed to connect the ground power with the aircraft is often equal to the force of retention, which may create difficulties in situations where an operator may not be able to exert the requisite amount of force needed for connection and disconnection.